


Indoor/Outdoor Voices

by Alecto



Series: tumblr ficlets [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Don’t shut me out.”Kaiba did not come all the way to Austria to argue, but here he was.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: tumblr ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Indoor/Outdoor Voices

Kaiba hammered both fists against the door. He'd bolted up several flights of stairs in an effort to cut off Jounouchi, but despite his long legs, he'd careened into the hallway in time to watch their hotel room door slam shut right after Jounouchi stared him dead in the eye and flipped him off.

"Don't you dare shut me out!" He shouted at the door, drawing stares from a family of four exiting their room four doors down. "Jounouchi, let me in. This is childish."

"Fuck off!" came Jounouchi's muffled response through the door. It was soon followed by what sounded like a wardrobe door being thrown open. 

He jiggled the doorknob to no avail. He could go back down to the front desk and ask for another key-card, but Jounouchi had stolen his wallet in his pique of anger and there was more than a slim chance that he would be long gone by the time he returned. Resting his forehead against the door, he strained to hear Jounouchi swearing incoherently inside the room.

With his voice still raised, hopefully loud enough to be heard through the wood, he said, "You can't stay in there forever. If you want to leave, you're going to have to open this door."

"I'll go out the window and balcony then!"

"We're on the fifth floor, you idiot! You're going to break your neck!"

"Even better for ya then! You won't have to 'put up with my nonsense' anymore!" Jounouchi roared from inside, throwing Kaiba's words back at him.

"Jounouchi, open this door. Let's at least try and talk like adults."

"That's fuckin' rich coming from you. You've done nothing but act like a kid throwing a temper tantrum since we got here."

The door shuddered violently in its frame, probably because Jounouchi kicked it, knocking against Kaiba's forehead. He pulled back and rubbed the new sore spot between his brows. Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, his throat already raw from the yet unvoiced shout, when the door flew open to reveal a red-faced Jounouchi with his half-zipped rolling suitcase a half-step behind him. 

"Get outta my way," growled Jounouchi.

Kaiba instead stepped fully into the opening, gripping the doorjamb on either side in case Jounouchi tried to physically shove past him. Which Jounouchi tried to when he took a step forward and bounced off the solid wall of Kaiba's sternum. Then he swiveled on his heels, looking back at the room's balcony, seemingly contemplating his supposed other "escape route." Kaiba grabbed his boyfriend's elbow, holding him there for fear he might actually go through with his harebrained scheme.

"Don't," he said, his throat tight with sudden fear, but he forced the next word past gritted teeth. "Please."

His plea garnered the desired reaction though, which was Jounouchi pausing and looking his way once more. Now that he had Jounouchi's attention, he knew he'd have to swallow his considerable pride at least a little. 

"I don't want you to leave."

"Why's that?" Jounouchi challenged with fever-bright eyes. "Cuz you could've fooled me with the way you've been acting."

"I don't know how to act," Kaiba finally admitted with a snarl. "This is new. This is foreign. I've never..."

Jounouchi sighed, sagging forward to bump his head against Kaiba's shoulder. "Look, this is strange for me too. I mean, you're you and I'm— I kinda hoped it'd be, I dunno, easier? More relaxing if we went somewhere. But if this just makes you—us worse, we should go home now."

Over the top of Jounouchi's head, Kaiba gazed at the bright blue sky outside the window. It was an admittedly beautiful day to be vacationing in Vienna. "I'd like to try again."

The suitcase toppled over and hit the carpet with a dull thud as Jounouchi fisted both his hands in Kaiba's shirt. "That's all I'm asking."


End file.
